Hold my hand
by Yuumiw
Summary: —Yuu, abre los ojos. Quizá yo he luchado demasiado, quizá haya sido muy impulsivo. Tenía ganas de verte, entiende como me siento.—susurraba escondiendo su apagado semblante en el cuello del menor.—Por favor, abre tus ojos. Tus orbes esmeralda que tanto imploro volver a ver. /MikaYuu/


**¡Hi, hi! Bueno, mi primera historia aquí... qué recuerdos. No pensé estrenarla con un one-shot de hace cinco meses, pero hey, todo tiene su tiempo para ver la luz xD. Conste que todo esto fue escrito antes de que saliera el capítulo 35 del manga y no se supiera nada sobre que Mika mordería a Yuu (sólo algún scan filtrado).**

* * *

 _—_ _Yuu, abre los ojos.—alentadoras palabras que el rubio pudo, en un arrebato de nervios, soltar de la manera más tranquila que pudo encontrar.—Quizá yo he luchado demasiado, quizá haya sido muy impulsivo. Tenía ganas de verte, entiende como me siento.—susurraba escondiendo su apagado semblante en el cuello del menor.—Por favor, abre tus ojos. Tus orbes esmeralda que tanto imploro volver a ver brillando. Haría cualquier cosa. ¡Cualquier cosa!_

Hyakuya Mikaela, como era conocido, simplemente arrastraba sus penas intentando ocultar las huellas que había dejado, en un desesperado momento por estar a solas con su añorado hermano menor.

El supuesto inerte cuerpo del pelinegro había quedado tendido en el suelo, frío y húmedo, por parte de ambos, mientras el rubio simplemente maldecía su existencia, la de la humanidad entera y la del maldito _serafín del final_. Quería permanecer cuanto más alejado mejor de Yuuichiro. Quería dejarlo tranquilo, ver si podía salvarse. Espacio personal, que el aire fluyese adecuadamente entre ambos. La droga había supuesto una carga para el, reconocido como tal, Amane, y no Hyakuya, Yuuichiro. La dosis que había tomado era extremista, temeraria y exagerada para querer salvar a un vulgar humano como lo era el Teniente Coronel Guren Ichinose.

El zafiro no podía apartar la vista de su querido humano aunque quisiera; su rostro era un imán. El querer oírlo decir una frase aunque fuese le impedía apartarse de él. Estaba claro que el esmeralda lo odiaba, porque se había convertido en un sucio vampiro más, pero podía pasar así tiempo con él. Incluso si se aprovechaba del estado de inconsciente que ahora ocupaba el menor.

—Quiero que despiertes.—alargó su mano, en un burdo intento de simular que alcanzaba a Yuu.—Pero a la vez quiero que jamás despiertes.—cruel y egoísta, era la cruda realidad. No podría soportar ser odiado por el ser que más amó, ama y amará durante toda su vida -que claramente, era mucha teniendo en cuenta que era un vampiro-.—No aguanto esto, Yuu. Puedo parecer paranoico, un maníaco, alguien ido, pero sinceramente: vivas o mueras, estaré a tu lado. Como amigo, como pareja, como hermano, como sucio vampiro. Como tú quieras, Yuu-chan.

No, ya no eran inocentes niños juguetones, que ocupaban todo el día riendo asimilando esa dramática situación encerrados y esclavizados por los vampiros. No, definitivamente ya no lo eran. Habían crecido, física y mentalmente. Mikaela ahora era un reflexivo vampiro que odiaba todo cuanto podía a su paso. Vivía única y exclusivamente para el niño de sus ojos, Yuuichiro Amane. Y este último mentado, seguía siendo el mismo ingenuo chico temperamental de cuando estaban en el orfanato, mas ahora era consciente de la importancia de tener a alguien por quien vivir y a alguien a quien proteger. De la importancia del compañerismo. Había madurado, pero su carácter infantil seguía junto a él.

Ante eso, Mikaela soltó una lágrima que resbalaba llena de sangre. No debía llorar, pero realmente estaba agotado de tantas abruptas emociones juntándose en él. De tantas contradicciones juntas. Haciendo uso de su lado más cuerdo, se acercó al pelinegro. Tomando su mano, apretando, observando cada ilusa reacción, y como terminaba todo en un rostro pálido y tranquilo. Se estaba preocupando demasiado, ¿no? Yuu era fuerte, él podía sobrevivir. Pero igualmente, el delicioso cuello frente sus ojos mostrado hacía, nuevamente, sucumbir a hincarle un diente a su "fruta prohibida".

—Te quiero, Yuu-chan.—espetó simplemente, sin esperar respuesta. Tampoco unas palabras serían la solución a su actual atadura. Pero, quizá el destino, quizá un verdadero milagro. Quizá la fuerza con la que ambos respondían al sentimiento ajeno, hizo gruñir levemente al menor incorporándose de la manera más lenta y cómoda posible.

Hasta que ambos se acostumbraron a esa tajante situación, pasaron varios minutos. Ninguno dijo nada, no podían. Emoción o tristeza. Sumados a una tensión que jamás habían experimentado. El sudor resbalando, las ganas de actuar rápidamente; todo se mezclaba en una simple parálisis.

—M-mika...—susurró finalmente el más pequeño. estrechando el apretón como buenamente podía. Su cuerpo ahora era mucho más frágil, la droga había surtido un muy negativo efecto sobre él.—Estás aquí... de nuevo... Frente a mí.

—No digas nada.—alegó el rubio sonriendo.—Podría ahora mismo expresarte como me siento, pero, ¿qué más dará? Tú ya me odias. Tarde o temprano esto debía pasar, de modo que, quiero que sepas que te quiero. Muchísimo. Y que, pese a que este será nuestro último encuentro...

—¿¡Qué rayos estás diciendo!?—gritó el menor, levantándose. Imponiéndose ante el más alto.—No hables como si entendieras; ¿sabes cuánto he tenido que esperar para verte de nuevo? ¿¡Lo sabes!? ¡Simplemente no voy a aceptar tus especulaciones sobre que te odio porque eres un vampiro, para que nos separamos! ¡Me niego! Si quieras, adelante, chupa mi sangre. Absorbe. Es lo que quieres. Para ti puedo entregarlo todo y más.

Mika intentaba aguantar las terribles ganas de comerse entero al niño ante él, la tentación era simplemente enorme.

—Soy un chupasangre. De esos que odias. ¿Por qué debería importarte actualmente tanto?

—Eres mi familia, Mika. Eres el primero en mencionar que me necesitaba. Confié en ti antes que en nadie. Tu actual posición no me va a hacer odiarte, has madurado. Yo también. Pero en el fondo ninguno hemos cambiado y eso es lo que importa. Seguimos siendo tú y yo. Mikaela Hyakuya y Yuuichiro Hyakuya. O simplemente Mikaela Shindou y Yuuichiro Amane.—ambos escondían tanto las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el otro, como las ganas de romper en llanto. Orgullo, tensión; no sabían, pero simplemente se abstuvieron a ello.

—¿Estás seguro de dejarme tomar tu sangre?

—Mucho más que de cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho a lo largo de mi vida. Y tan rápido fue, que Yuu no supo cuando sintió adentrándose unos afilados colmillos sumados a una húmeda y cálida boca en su cuello. Succionando todo cuanto podía. El menor mordía su labio inferior ante el evidente e inminente quejido que dejaría escapar de sus labios en el momento en el que dejó hincar a Mika sus colmillos. Dejándose hacer, siendo tomado de las muñecas, y tumbado nuevamente en el frío suelo, disfrutaba la inexplicable manera en la que le succionaban la sangre. No era masoquismo, porque se notaba a leguas que el rubio intentaba ser lo menos rudo posible, pero el placer inundaba la mente de ambos.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que necesitaba beber así sangre, y sólo quería beber de la tuya. Muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no podía permitirme profanar otro cuello que no fuese el tuyo.—dijo guardando sus colmillos entre sus pálidos y secos labios.—Gracias, estaba deliciosa.

—Ya he dicho que haría lo que fuera por ti.—Mika, aún recostado sobre el pelinegro, se lanzó a abrazarlo por entre la espalda, apretando tanto como podía sin hacerle daño a Yuu. Había aguantado mucho tiempo.—Bienvenido de nuevo, Mika.

El menor se separó un poco, y ambos se incorporaron para su mutua comodidad. Ya no hacía falta decir nada más, estaba claro lo que iba a venir y ambos lo sabían. Juntaron sus pálidos labios en un húmedo beso desenfrenado y lleno de emociones. Ya no iban a callar esos sentimientos, tanto tiernos e ingenuos, como lujuriosos.

—Mika.

—¿Sí?

—Yo también te quiero.

—No me quieras, ámame.—volvió a besarlo por todo donde pudo; cuello, hombros, rostro, clavículas, hasta llegar a sus labios donde se detuvo a jugar con ellos a un compás atrevido, aunque siendo perfectamente seguido por el esmeralda de manera algo tímida.

—Toma mi mano, y no la vuelvas a soltar jamás, Mika.

—Te lo prometo, Yuu-chan.


End file.
